Christmas Shoes
by Blaine's Tummy
Summary: "I bought you some Christmas shoes 'cuz I know you would want to look your best when you meet Jesus." /Fluff between Sue and Baby!Kurt and Baby!Kurt and his momma. Songfic OS


**Author's Note: I just heard this song, listening to the radio... and I had to write it because it sounded like something Baby Kurt would do. A little song fic.**

It was snowing outside, the ground glistening white. Kurt sat in front of the window in his mom's hospital room, knowing exactly what was happening. His momma was dying.

This year's Christmas just wasn't the same without his momma at home, decorating, baking, singing, and watching Christmas shows with Kurt and his daddy. Sure, him and his dad had gotten a tree but decorating it was painful for his heart. He didn't want to sing or even listen to music because associating his passions with sadness seemed like a crime. His dad tried baking cookies with him but they ended up starting a fire and both of them angry and in tears.

It was Christmas Eve and, instead of being a happy family, warm and cozy in their house, they were cold and sad in a hospital room with everyone feeling like they were dying.

He looked away from the window to where his momma slept, looking pale and skinny and absolutely sick. He knew she was lying on her deathbed. His daddy lay beside her, sleeping as well, looking almost as sick as his momma. He hoped his daddy didn't die too because he didn't want to be left alone.

"_Your mom's going to live with Jesus," _his daddy had explained, fighting tears. _"She... she won't be here much longer. But... when she's in heaven... she won't be in pain any l-longer." His daddy had held him as they both cried._

Kurt understood, which was fairly unusual for an eight-year-old- but understanding didn't mean he was okay with it. He found himself crying himself to sleep and having nightmares when he didn't sleep in his momma's hospital room so he had taken to staying here twenty-four seven and no one objected. He wore one of his daddy's old flannel shirts and his mommy's second favorite pair of sweatpants that were old and dirty but he didn't care; the clothes made him feel safe and almost kept the tears at bay.

The young boy had been up all night, unable to sleep after having woken from a nightmare and scared from the horrible dream where both of his parents left him to live with Jesus. It was light outside, making the snow glisten, and Kurt was tired of laying around in this horrid hospital room.

Kurt glanced back at his mom, only lingering on her face for a moment before following the outline of her body beneath the thick covers and down to her feet. It was weird seeing his momma without shoes on.

Elizabeth Hummel always wore some type of fashionable shoes that matched her outfit, the season, and what was in at the moment. Her son practically worshiped her for her impeccable fashion sense.

Her being in the hospital should put a halt to that, Kurt decided. And, if she was going to meet Jesus soon, she should at least have a fabulous pair of shoes.

Kurt stood slowly, making sure that he didn't make a noise. He decided he would buy his mom a pair of shoes so she looked her best when she met Jesus. He would run home real fast, grab his piggy bank, and then go to the little shopping center near his house.

The walk home was fairly brutal, with it being so cold and wind blowing snow in his face, but he eventually made it and crawled in through the living room window, not having the key to the house. He hurried downstairs to the basement that his parents had turned into a bedroom. He unplugged the little pink pig and out came about eighty pennies. He stuffed them into the huge pockets of his daddy's enormous jacket and was soon making his way to the shopping center just six blocks away.

A few people gave the tiny boy some odd looks; a few mothers looked concerned. He walked right by them all, hurrying to the shoe department. The shivers that had wracked his body were letting up as the warmth seeped in. He looked around the heels, because heels were her favorite, and decided on a pair that his momma would deem sensible but were also a stylish, sparkling red.

_**Glee Scene Jump**_

_It was almost Christmas time,  
there I stood in another line  
tryin' to buy that last gift or two,  
not really in the Christmas mood._

Sue Sylvester glanced around the almost-empty store. She hadn't done really any of her Christmas shopping because, well, who was she going to spend Christmas with anyways? Her mom and dad were... somewhere... and her sister was in the hospital because of her Down Syndrome. These gifts were really just for herself so she actually got something this year.

She sighed.

_Standing right in front of me  
was a little boy waiting anxiously.  
Pacin' around like little boys do,  
and in his hands he held  
a pair of shoes._

Sue's gaze fell upon Kurt standing just in front of her. She was puzzled and, if she was being honest, a little worried when she didn't see an adult that seemed to be his parents. He held a pair of shoes, sparkling and red.

_And his clothes were worn and old.  
He was dirty from head to toe.  
And when it came his time to pay,  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say._

The young boy wore filthy clothes that were a mile too long and a million sizes too large for his petite body. He didn't appear to have taken a bath in about a week or two.

But his appearance wasn't what made Sue stare as it came to be his turn.

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please." Kurt seemed so lost and sad as he set the shoes in front of the cashier. "It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful, if momma meets Jesus tonight."

Sue felt a claw of sorrow clutch onto her heart. She hadn't felt such a powerful emotion in so long- it was kind of scary but the teared-up adult welcomed it. She fought the urge to reach out and hug the obviously sad boy.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years,  
then the cashier said, "Son there's not enough here."  
He searched his pockets frantically.  
Then he turned and he looked at me. _

The young cashier smiled sadly as he watched Kurt empty his pockets of pennies, which Sue could already tell wouldn't be enough. The cashier could obviously tell as much but they still counted pennies for what seemed like years. He finally informed the boy that he didn't have enough.

The distressed child searched his pockets, frantic to find more money. He glanced around before his eyes fell upon Sue and she just about broke down at the sight of his sweet, baby blue eyes. He said, "Momma made Christmas good at our house though, most years she just did without. Tell me, ma'am, what am I gonna do? Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."

_So I laid the money down.  
I just had to help him out.  
And I'll never forget  
the look on his face  
when he said, "Momma's gonna look so great."_

Sue, who was a woman whom would normally steal candy from little children, couldn't stand not to help the kid. She dug her wallet from the back pocket of her sweatpants and laid down enough money to pay for the heels.

Kurt's whole face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He took the bag of shoes the cashier handed him before turning back to Sue. "Momma's gonna look so great," he informed her in his soft, high pitched voice.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love  
as he thanked me and ran out.  
I knew that God has sent that little boy to remind me  
what Christmas is all about._

"Thank you," he said, extremely appreciative, giving me a hard hug around the legs because he just barely reached my knees, then ran out.

I watched him leave, feeling like God was standing right beside me, watching him along with me. I knew I had just caught a glimpse of Heaven's love and that God had sent that little boy to remind me that family, not presents, was what Christmas was really all about.

_"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while,  
and I know these shoes will make her smile,  
and I want her to look beautiful,  
if momma meets Jesus tonight."_

The little boy's words ran through her head like a song that had been overplayed on the radio as she put back the gifts she had at one time been about to buy for herself. Instead, she found the perfect gifts for her sister, Jean, bought them, and headed out for the hospital.

"_I want her to look beautiful if momma meets Jesus tonight."_

_**Glee Scene Jump**_

Kurt raced back to the hospital, positively giddy and sending thankful messages to God for putting that sweet lady behind him in line. He hoped he would see her again, sometime soon, but now he couldn't think about that. His momma was going to be so happy with her present and he hoped Jesus liked them too.

He slipped in, careful not to wake his still sleeping parents. He walked to the other side so he could stand next to his momma's head and look across her at his daddy. He grabbed her hand, which was pretty cold despite the warm blankets, and delighted in the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He pulled up a chair, deciding that he didn't want to wake his mom while she looked so peaceful, but it made a scraping noise that alerted Elizabeth, whom hadn't been sleeping all that heavily at the moment anyways.

"Kurt?" she murmured, her voice sounding slightly scratchy and tired, not like her usual voice that came from angels.

Kurt squeezed his momma's hand, looking into her slitted, green eyes. "Yeah, Momma?" he asked, whispering so he didn't wake his daddy up.

Elizabeth smiled at the sound of her son's voice, squeezing his hand back with what little strength she had left. "Baby... I need to tell you some things. Will you listen?" Her voice was so quiet, like she was leaving soon.

"Of course, Momma," the son immediately agreed and perched himself right beside her on the bed where her hand patted. He snuggled into her side, giving her his full attention.

"You know I love you, right, angel?" she checked and, at his confirmation and requited love, continued, "Always remember that I will always love you, no matter what. I will always be with you, just on the inside." She lightly patted her son's chest, indicating his heart. "I don't want you to miss me... but I know you will anyway. So, just try to remember that, no matter what, I love you and your daddy loves you and we're so very proud of you. No one can change you and don't you dare let anyone try. If you miss me, or if you get scared, or if anything's wrong, you tell your daddy, okay? Promise me you will."

"I promise." Kurt nodded immediately, not knowing at the moment that this promise would be much harder to keep than it was to make. "Are you going to meet Jesus soon?" He cocked his head to the right.

Elizabeth's smile was tight but she managed to nod without letting the floodgates loose. "Yeah, baby. Jesus is going to take good care of me."

Kurt grabbed the bag that he had set on his chair and placed it in his lap. He removed the shoes and showed them to his momma. "I bought you some Christmas shoes 'cuz I know you would want to look your best when you meet Jesus."


End file.
